Moose Tears
by InsanityRelapse
Summary: Sam finally gets his angel back but wait doesn't everyone he sleeps with dies? Cue smutty crack the plot bunnies attack with. LemonSlash DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Hello lovelies, its been a while. well I've been busy with life so I haven't had time for writing. My plot bunnies just viciously attacked me at 2am and here it is 4:30am. Safe to say this is un-betaed and I have dyslexia so sorry for any fuck ups**. **This actually came to me while I was reading Tron kinkpromps. I think it's cause I saw so many supernatural fans WHO KNOWS?**

**Warnings: This is basically smutty crack with fluff, yes it burns.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or moose kind**

**ENJOY**

**~Moose Tears**~

"Oh God YES!"

The shorter man bit harshly into Sam's shoulder.

"How would you like it if I yelled John every time we fucked?" Gabriel said, thrusting into the moose of a man beneath him. Sam whimpered as he pulled his lover closer.

"I'll try not too but fuck, you make me want to blasphemy."

"Clearly I'm not good enough, you can still talk."

"Then shut up and fuck me."

Gabriel grabbed his hips, shifting his position. Sam gripped the sheets beneath him, twisting them until they popped off the mattress. The angel grinned as sweat dripped down his forehead. He found his hunter's sweet spot. The Winchester withered and moaned shamelessly as the angel assaulted his prostate. Fingers wove themselves into the trickster's hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Tried as he might Sam couldn't close his mouth long enough to give his angel a proper kiss. Gabriel only chuckled as he went to the human's neck. The pulse was beating furiously under his teeth. Sam's legs started to pull him in faster.

"Gabe…so…close…"

Sam tried to grab his cock but Gabriel smacked his hand away.

"Not this time Sammy, you're gonna come on my cock."

The hunter whimpered as tears started to gather. It was too much and not nearly enough. He grabbed the headboard, using the leverage to fuck himself in time to Gabriel's thrusts. The angel groaned at the sight of his hunter; back arching, body covered in sweat, and tears of pleasure and frustration sliding down his face. It was too much for the newly revived angel, he could feel his wings shudder invisibly. Sam felt something against his cock, bucking wildly he screamed his orgasm. Gabriel gasped and came as Sam's ass clenched around him. The angel collapsed onto the human as they both tried to catch their breath. Strong arms wrapped around the little angel.

"You cheated."

"Umm, trickster helloooooo."

Sam chuckled as he stroked his sweaty back.

"Was that your wings?"

"Yeah it was buddy. You should feel honored, your dick has just been blessed by an angel."

The hunter smiled as he brought their lips together in a slow dance. He had never came that hard in his life and the thought that he had gotten off on wings made his cock twitch. Gabriel practically purred into his mouth. Breaking away the angel looked down at Sam. He looked like the cat that got his cream and nip.

"I just fucked you into next Tuesday and you're ready for more? How did the ladies keep up with you?"

Gabriel knew he shouldn't have said anything with the reaction that got. Sam's face twisted into sadness then slowly into fear. The angel's brow furrowed at that. He ran a soothing hand along his cheek.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

The hunter gripped him tighter to his chest without saying anything. Gabriel ran soothing hands up and down his ribs until the death grip on his loosened. He hummed into the hunter's throat.

"What's up kid?"

"Not a kid…"

Gabriel huffed as he smiled.

"Kid, I'm millions of years older than you. I can even call you jail bait."

"Does that make you a cradle robber then?"

The angel pinched his nipple earning him a flinch.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

The hunter sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. Sam buried his face into his angel's neck. He gave his muffled replied. Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance. Pushing away from the large man the angel glared down at him.

"If you don't tell me now and properly I am going to tie you to this bed for a week while keeping you on the edge the whole time. I did it to Aphrodite once, even _she_ couldn't take it."

Sam's eyes great comically even if his cock twitched at the aspect. _Traitor, see if I ever touch you again._

"Sam, seriously. Stop being a mopy moose who talks to their junk and tell me why you went all emo on me."

Sam flushed a bit, he forgot about the whole mind reading thing. _I've got to remember not to read any of those romance novels whenever he's around._

"Yes I know you read those sappy novels and no I can't read your mind, you just have no poker face after sex."

At this point Sam wanted to see if he could suffocate himself in the pillows. Anything was better than this. Taking a deep breath Sam stared at the ceiling.

"Everyone I have sex with dies."

Sam felt the angel shaking, curious he looked down to see what was wrong. Gabriel was biting his lip as he tried to suppress a bad case of the giggles. He failed horribly and finally laughed into his human's chest. Sam gave him his best bitch face.

"I'm totally serious Gabriel."

Gabriel shook his head, trying desperately to stop.

"Every person I've slept with dies, how is that funny?"

"You have a killer cock?"

Sam groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Instead of sexual healing you give out sexual extinction?"

The hunter pushed the cackling angel off of him, pouting.

"You have a dick of death?"

Sam tried beating the smaller being to death with a pillow but it did nothing to shut him up.

"Soul eating cum?"

"Toxic tantric?"

"Fatal fornication?'

"Gabriel shut up."

When Gabriel's laughter finally died down to manageable levels he turned his grumpy moose over so he could sprawl on top of him. Grabbing his face the angel gave him a serious look.

"Look kid, just cause we had sex doesn't mean I'm going to die. I just got from Death's door and I don't plan on seeing that creepy bastard again anytime soon. So stop your moose tears and cuddle me damnit."

Sam gave him another bitch face for the moose comment but gave in. Pulling the angel close he buried his face into the soft hair.

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

Reaching up Gabriel kissed him warmly.

"No problem kiddo."

**My lovely archangel/soulmate beta-ed this for me so if there are anymore mistakes you can blame her xD I always love feedback!**


End file.
